Savannah Evans
Savannah Evans is the human reincarnation of the Nephillim Queen and daughter of Christopher. When she was attacked by a Demon she was brought to the New York Institution. Physical Appearance Savannah has bright blue hair and a pair of piercing blue eyes to match. She's a bit stereotypical and likes to wear dresses a lot of the time. In her Angel life she had blonde hair instead of blue. Personality Savannah is a sweet girl, and is soft spoken. When she was first attacked by a demon she was scared to death. She is peaceful as well so when Night Hunters came around she was pretty accepting, but like Dante was still hesitant because Vampires were still considered to be demons. History Savannah Evans was just a small town girl attending Julliard for music until she was attacked by a Demon and saved by Dante. Once their She found out that she was the reincarnation of the Angel Queen. It took awhile to finally accept what he life was going to be like to. Savannah has family but after meeting Dante she rarely sees them anymore because of Demon attacks. She is also a music lover of all kinds. But that's what she thought happened. Savannah actually grew up in the Los Angeles Institution, but when Brimstone attacked and killed her father, Kat, and so many others during the treaty signing, a warlock that Christopher had paid was to wipe her memory or otherwise lock them down for the time being because he knew his daughter was special. She was then said to have amnesia and was adopted by the Kelly's. But at the institution in New York she got her old memories back and found out who she really was, and then she found out who she used to be. Powers and Abilities Savannah unlike other Nephilim seems sickly, and small. But really she is the angel queen. Like other Nephilim she can make runes, She has lots of speed and stamina as well.As well as wielding angelic weapons. Because she is an angel though Savannah can fly, and create light energy. Also like other angels she can heal others as long as they are not to hurt and herself to an extent. Also a certain power that she had while being the angel queen was the power to control or bound any nephilim or angel just by a few words, she doesn't know how to control it yet. She also has the power of creating runes. Relationships Dante Brimstone - At first he was someone she hated, but then she realized it was just an act. It wasn't the real Dante, so she decided to find out who he really was and that was how she fell for him. Alex Lupine - Alex has always been her best friend, but she was so oblivious to his feelings she never noticed the subtle clues or even the oblivious hints. Even after everything though she still considers him as her best friend. Category:Female